


Врата роговые (The Gates of Horn)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: “Ты в курсе, что согласно законам Вирджинии несовершеннолетние не могут сделать татуировку без разрешения официального опекуна?”





	Врата роговые (The Gates of Horn)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gates of Horn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092729) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



> **Примечание автора** : написано для frogy.  
> Действие происходит примерно за шесть месяцев до «Воронят», однако текст содержит некоторые спойлеры к «Похитителям снов».  
> Я пыталась держаться как можно ближе к канону; прошу прощения за любые неточности.  
> Большое спасибо harrigan за неоценимый бета-ридинг!
> 
> **Примечание переводчика** : это один из тех фиков по "Воронятам", которые пробирают меня до глубины души каждый раз, когда я их перечитываю. Думаю, не солгу, если скажу, что я переводила его всем сердцем. Хочу сказать огромное спасибо [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string) \- за то, что она написала этот фик, и за то, что разрешила мне перевести его.  
> И ещё одно огромное спасибо - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz). За бета-ридинг и всё-всё-всё.

— Ты в курсе, что согласно законам Вирджинии несовершеннолетние не могут сделать татуировку без разрешения официального опекуна?

Ронан остановился на пороге «Роговых врат», слывших лучшим местом на пляже как раз для таких дел.

Владелец заведения сидел на стуле, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги. Он указал на документ в рамке, висящий на стене у двери, и вернулся к своему занятию. В одной руке он держал то ли планшет, то ли палитру, в другой — кисть или перо; рисует, догадался Ронан. Был он неопределённого возраста — где-то за тридцать, худощавый, с длинными светлыми волосами, стянутыми в конский хвост, и загорелой, обветренной кожей. В ухе поблёскивала серьга-гвоздик в виде креста. На нём была простая серая майка; одну руку сплошь покрывала цветная татуировка: волны, девушки в травяных юбках, сёрфы — всё какое-то старомодное, красно-чёрно-зелёное.

Вот уж повезло-то — понаехавший пляжный тусовщик из Калифорнии, подумал Ронан. Сложно представить, чтобы этот тип понял, что от него требуется, но всё же Ронан зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы сейчас отступить.

— Ну, хорошо тогда, что я совершеннолетний, — сказал он, показывая удостоверение, приобретённое для этого случая, так, чтобы человек его видел.

— Корвус МакНил, говоришь? — мужчина взял удостоверение и голос его оживился весельем: — А как зовут тебя друзья — Кори? Или просто Мак?

Ронан проклял свою бурную фантазию, побудившую выбрать это имя. Торопливо — хотя знал, что надо погодить, сделать вид, что совершенно спокоен, — он открыл бумажник и вынул несколько банкнот:

— Слушай, я заплачу вдвое больше обычной цены…

Но, как только он протянул деньги, человек изменился в лице. Он смотрел не в глаза Ронану, не на купюры — взгляд был прикован к воспалённым глубоким красным порезам на предплечьях Ронана, уже заживающим, но всё равно отчётливо заметным на бледной коже. Как всегда, они были выставлены напоказ всему миру: прятать их под рукавами было для Ронана сродни лжи.

— Тяжёлое выдалось время? — спросил мужчина.

**Несколько недель назад**

****Ронан неделю провёл на кровати Ганси, прежде чем они сообразили — будет проще, если он просто переберётся на фабрику.

По крайней мере, Ронану показалось, что это была неделя. Промежуток между моментом, когда он рухнул на пассажирское сиденье «Камаро» после бдения над гробом Ниалла Линча, и моментом, когда он пришёл в себя на Монмутской фабрике, оставался смутным и расплывчатым. Вероятно, оттого, что Ронан почти всё время был пьян.

Ганси неделю провёл на полу, устроившись на ворохе одеял. Ронан не знал точно, почему — то ли Ганси, выросшему без братьев, была непривычна теснота и толкотня, эта неотъемлемая часть братской жизни, то ли он опасался того, что может произойти, если он окажется в постели с Ронаном. Должно быть, первое. Ничто в Ронане не страшило Ганси; это был краеугольный камень их дружбы.

Поскольку между уроками и тренировками гребной команды Ганси редко бывал дома, общались они в основном с помощью предметов. Ганси оставлял на ящике рядом с кроватью бутылки с апельсиновым соком, или аккуратно сложенные листки с домашними заданиями по латыни, или печенье из забегаловки неподалёку, завёрнутое в промасленную бумагу; Ронан ездил в ближайший город, чтобы купить выпивку по фальшивому удостоверению, а в промежутках расчищал завалы строительного мусора на первом этаже фабрики.

Однако временами Ронан выплывал на поверхность отупляющего сна без сновидений и заставал Ганси сидящим на полу по-турецки, свет лампы отражался в его очках; окружённый стопками книг, он мастерил из картона что-то замысловатое. Ронан знал наверняка, что большинство книг были о Глендауэре, однако полагал, что между ними вполне могла затесаться парочка с названиями вроде «Когда друзья теряют родителей», или «Что делать, если ваш сосед по комнате слишком много пьёт». И не удивился бы, узнав, что Ганси специально заказал что-нибудь о том, «Как обращаться с пьяным лучшим другом, который пережил потерю».

Он с трудом выбирался из постели — медленно, потому что руки и ноги затекали, и устраивался рядом с Ганси. Неловкими пальцами помогал прокладывать улицы миниатюрной Генриетты.

Тем не менее, к воскресенью Ронан вполне ожил для того, чтобы пойти в церковь.

— От тебя несёт, — прошипел Деклан через голову Мэттью, когда Ронан скользнул на пустое место на их скамье. Не самое сердечное, что можно сказать брату, которого не видел с похорон отца, но другого Деклана для него у Деклана не было.

Мэттью прислонился плечом к плечу Ронана и задел лодыжкой его ногу.

— Привет, — сказал он. И только печаль в его голосе удержала Ронана на скамье до конца мессы.

Когда он вернулся на Монмутскую фабрику, Ганси ждал снаружи — с матрасом и пружинным каркасом кровати. И то, и другое было совершенно новое, ещё обёрнутое в заводскую пластиковую упаковку. Только Ганси мог в воскресный день с утра пораньше организовать доставку покупок.

— Подумал, если ты будешь жить здесь, тебе понадобится собственная кровать, — с довольным видом сказал он. — Помоги поднять всё это наверх.

Однако к тому времени, как они затащили приобретение на второй этаж фабрики, Ронана трясло и шатало. Он выронил край матраса, который держал, и бросился в ванную.

— Ты заболел? — с беспокойством спросил Ганси, стоя в дверях и с безопасного расстояния глядя, как Ронан блюёт.

— Нет, — выговорил тот между приступами рвоты. — Просто трезвею.

+++

Это оказалось ошибкой. Не переехать к Ганси — переезд был лучшим, что случилось с Ронаном за долгое время, а завязать с выпивкой. Без выпивки вернулись сны. В лесу из его сновидений тоже всё стало по-другому. Первым, что Ронан заметил, был запах — неприятный, гнилой, извилистыми кольцами ползущий между деревьев; он будто хотел обвиться вокруг Ронана и утащить его обратно, в какое-то грязное логово. Потом он увидел их, этих тварей — истрёпанные чёрные перья, острые клювы на человеческих лицах, чистая, беспримесная злоба в глазах. Отвращение и ненависть, каких Ронан никогда прежде не испытывал, поднялись в нём. Первой мыслью было бежать, но всё же он устоял — ну, или попытался. Люди-птицы с лёгкостью одолели его — клевали, рвали на части, купались в его крови.

Ронан понятия не имел, что это за клочок колючей, стриженой травы, на котором он очнулся, но это было подходящее место, чтобы умереть — так же, как и любое другое. Кровь струилась по холодной коже и казалась такой тёплой. Наверное, нужно постараться выжить, подумал он, — ради Мэттью, ради Ганси, — но истинная тьма, не сон, сгущалась по краям, затемняя зрение, а затем поглотила Ронана полностью.

+++

— Врачи собираются отправить тебя в психушку, — сказал Ганси Ронану, когда тот пришёл в себя в больнице. — И я не знаю, так ли уж они не правы.

У него было лицо, какого Ронан никогда раньше не видел: измученное и скорбное лицо человека, который заранее смирился с худшим. Ронану хотелось, чтобы это выражение побыстрей исчезло и не возвращалось больше.

Он казался себе лёгким, как пёрышко, и в то же время ощущал тяжесть своего тела, лежащего на койке. Пошевелившись, Ронан обнаружил, что на тыльной стороне его ладоней — капельницы, а обе руки забинтованы от запястья до локтя. Он прислушался к ощущениям, но боли от ран почти не почувствовал.

— Пришлось ввести успокоительные, — объяснил Ганси. — Когда врач стал тебя штопать, ты словно обезумел. Господи Иисусе, Ронан.

Ронан знал: Ганси думает, что он сам себя порезал. Он хотел бы объяснить, но обещал отцу, что никому не расскажет — и не расскажет. Даже Ганси.

— Меня нашёл ты? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Нет. Какой-то парень, Ной. Мне кажется, я раньше видел его где-то. Ты с ним знаком? — Ронан покачал головой. — Ну, он всё равно знал, где меня искать… ты лежал прямо перед зданием… ты был как… — Ганси замолчал и отвернулся к окну, в котором осенний свет просачивался сквозь ветви деревьев.

— Ганси, пожалуйста… — Ронан вложил в эту мольбу все оставшиеся силы, но прозвучала она слабо и с отчаянием, словно писк птенца, выпавшего из гнезда. — Не могу я… ты же понимаешь, что не могу…

Не оборачиваясь, Ганси коснулся рукой его плеча и сжал.

— Понимаю, — сказал он.

Ронан так и не узнал, как Ганси и Деклан спасли его от психушки — кого уболтали, за какие ниточки потянули, — но им это удалось. Деклан даже разрешил ему возвратиться на Монмутскую фабрику, при условии, что Ронан опять станет ходить в школу и подтянет отметки. То ужасное выражение покинуло лицо Ганси, однако он заставил Ронана, ненавидящего телефоны, придумать суперкороткий код для поддержания связи. Ганси будет писать «?», а Ронан отвечать «нрм».

К тому времени, как Ронан вернулся на фабрику, Ной — тот парень, который нашёл его в луже собственной крови, — похоже, уже перебрался сюда. Это было здорово. Ной бывал дома чаще, чем Ганси, которого обязательства перед гребной командой и хорошие оценки вынуждали отлучаться на весь день, а зачастую и по вечерам. Ронан обнаружил, что ему нравится компания. Ной бывал немного мутным, но, в отличие от Ганси, оказался всегда готов к небольшим разрушениям в терапевтических целях — бросать кирпичи или сыпать цемент из окна, чтобы посмотреть, чей разлетится сильнее, или гонять в «БМВ» на невозможной скорости.

+++

— Убери деньги, — сказал владелец «Роговых врат», сжал ладонь Ронана с банкнотами и оттолкнул от себя. Прикосновение его сухой руки оказалось прохладнее, чем можно было ожидать в такой не по сезону жаркий день. — Сделаю за обычную цену.

Голубые глаза на его загорелом лице казались бледными, почти водянистыми, но всё равно проницательными.

— Кай, — добавил он, протянув Ронану руку. — Тоже не то имя, с которым я родился. Рассказывай, что ты там задумал.

Ронан вытащил из заднего кармана свёрнутую пачку бумаг и разложил на столе.

Кай присвистнул:

— Как только тебе такое приснилось?

Ронан сглотнул вставший в горле ком, но потом догадался, что это была всего лишь фигура речи. Кай понятия не имел, насколько реальными могут быть птицы и ползучие плети на черновом наброске. Он не мог знать, сколько труда Ронан вложил в этот эскиз, рисуя его пером и тушью, а глаза его, сухие от недостатка сна, будто зас _ы_ пали песком; не представлял, как отчаянно он надеялся, что, если перенести этих тварей на бумагу, их власть над его снами рассеется.

Кай изучал рисунки и, казалось, не заметил смятения Ронана.

— Пусть лучше кошмары будут на наших телах, чем в головах, так, брат? — произнёс он тоном какого-то киношного гуру-сёрфера; оттого, что сказанное так точно совпало с его собственными мыслями, слова эти взбесили Ронана ещё больше. — Посмотрю, что тут можно сделать. Понадобится два сеанса, или больше. Сможешь во вторник к пяти?

Если уйти сразу после американской истории — или слинять минут на десять пораньше, — то сможет.

— Не вопрос, — ответил Ронан.

+++

Ронан крутился перед зеркалом в ванной и пытался рассмотреть, ровно ли побрил себе голову, добиваясь одинаковой брутальной длины. Ной, обнаружив его, только пожал плечами и заметил:

— Зимой замёрзнешь, дружище.

У Ганси, наоборот, буквально перехватило дыхание. Он протянул руку, словно хотел потрогать щетину, но потом опустил.

— Я скучаю по прежнему Ронану, — сказал он, и оттенок той самой печали снова появился в его глазах.

+++

— _Sunt geminae Somni portae, quarum altera fertur, / cornea, qua veris facilis datur exitus umbris **1**_ , — шептал Ронан. Голый до пояса, он сидел на стуле в отгороженной занавесками студии в задней части «Роговых врат». Помещение вовсе не было лабораторией из стекла и хрома, как он ожидал — хотя понятия не имел, почему. Вместо этого на рыжеватых стенах маленькой комнаты висели фотографии сияющих клиентов, которые демонстрировали свои татуировки; эти фотографии перемежались пейзажами — более сдержанными, в японском стиле. Загадочные инструменты и ёмкости с чернилами громоздились на самодельных полках.

Кай показал трафарет татуировки, сделанный по эскизу Ронана — вытянутые фигуры, изящные и таинственные.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я позволил себе некоторые вольности — мне хотелось связать это и вот это, — Кай указал на разные части набросков, — и чтобы она лучше вписалась в твоё тело. — Он смотрел на Ронана бесстрастно, как художник смотрит на холст, и, возможно, так оно и было. — Нормально?

Ронан кивнул. Это было лучше, чем просто нормально; это выглядело так, будто Кай понял его сны точнее, чем он сам.

Нанеся контуры татуировки на нижнюю часть спины Ронана, Кай принялся смешивать чернила и подбирать иглы. Их уколы были болезненными, но не так, чтобы очень — терпимей, чем острые уколы памяти.

— _Altera candenti perfecta nitens elephanto, / sed falsa ad caelum mittunt insomnia Manes **2**_ , — продолжал Ронан. Было приятно перекатывать слова на языке, вышёптывать их себе под нос.

— Это что? — Кай поднял взгляд. Со своего места Ронан видел его лицо в зеркале перед собой, хотя что Кай делает с его спиной, он видеть не мог.

— М-м-м? — Ронан не осознавал, что шепчет так громко, чтобы его можно было услышать. — Прости. Это та часть «Энеиды», где говорится о вратах из рога и слоновой кости — о правдивых и лживых снах. Название твоего магазина напомнило мне о ней. Это часть путешествия Энея в подземный мир. — Он сообразил, что несёт какую-то ерунду, и попытался взять себя в руки. — Название ведь оттуда?

Кай кивнул:

— Ну, идея, во всяком случае, была такая. Хотя прочитал я об этом в «Одиссее». Она мне нравилась, когда мы проходили её в школе. Вся эта невероятная хрень, все эти чудовища. — Его голос, который Ронан знал спокойным и ровным, — воплощение сёрферской крутизны, — изменился, стал резким, заинтересованным. — «Энеида» же на латыни, да? Ты знаешь латинский?

Ронан кивнул.

— И греческий?

— Нет, только латынь. — Ронану вдруг захотелось рассказать, что значит для него латынь — что она честнее, чище, чем родной язык, но не мог найти слов. — Это мой любимый предмет, — добавил он, чувствуя себя сопляком.

— Круто. Я не учил ни то, ни другое, читал в английском переводе. Но если бы пошёл в колледж, думаю, изучал бы всех этих древних парней и их истории. Во всяком случае, когда появилась возможность купить этот магазин, первая мысль была назвать его «Роговыми вратами». Врата, через которые приходят правдивые сны. Ведь, в конце концов, что такое татуировки? Это сны, которые наносишь на тело — делаешь их реальностью. Всё нормально, чувак? — спросил он, поскольку Ронан ощутимо вздрогнул под его руками.

От дальнейших объяснений Ронана спасло механическое дребезжание мобильника. Кай выключил машинку и полез в карман джинсов.

— Прости, парень, надо ответить, — сказал он, вставая. — Вернусь через пять сек.

И скрылся за бархатными занавесками, отделяющими студию от остального магазина, однако Ронан успел заметить вспышку острого беспокойства в его глазах.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Ронан поднялся со стула. Изогнув шею, попытался разглядеть, что Кай уже успел сделать с его спиной, однако линии и забитые чернилами участки пока не складывались в общую картину. Тогда он стал разглядывать изображения на стене. Довольные лица клиентов на фотоснимках придавали уверенности, как и их чёткие татуировки. Гораздо интереснее были чёрно-белые картины в ряду фотографий — не рисунки, а живопись; изящные линии, благодаря которым картины словно оживали, явно были сделаны кистью, а не пером. Если бы нужно было угадать, где находятся все эти каменистые пляжи, вздымающиеся волны, туманные скалы, Ронан предположил бы, что это Калифорния. Совсем не похоже на зелёные, гладкие горы и плодородные долины Вирджинии. Интересно, подумал он, каково было бы жить среди такого величия.

— Нравятся? — спросил Кай.

Ронан вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Кай снова был спокоен, говорил ровно и бесстрастно, но Ронану показалось, что, несмотря на загар, Кай слегка побледнел.

— Да, — ответил он, не осмелившись спросить, что это был за звонок, и уцепился за более безопасную тему — искусство. — Твои?

— Ага. Дурачусь, когда не занимаюсь вот этим, — Кай указал на принадлежности для тату. — Пытаюсь научиться японской живописи тушью, суми-ё. Слышал?

Ронан покачал головой: он понятия не имел, что это.

— Здесь, похоже, круто, — он указал на пляж, окаймлённый белым скалистым обрывом.

— Пойнт-Рейес, — сказал Кай. Казалось, слова разрушили заклинание, наложенное телефонным звонком; его голос вновь стал заинтересованным, живым. — Совсем рядом с тем местом, где я вырос.

— А это кто? — Ронан указал на следующий рисунок — единственный портрет среди пейзажей. На нём был изображён молодой человек, который, обняв колени, сидел на пляже рядом со своим сёрфом. Волосы, длинные, как у Кая, рассыпались по плечам; он смеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Давний бойфренд, — ответил Кай и смахнул с портрета воображаемую пылинку. — Эта работа мне нравится — вроде удалось поймать его таким, какой он есть, понимаешь? — И это было правдой: от картины исходил яркий заряд веселья, почти опасности, хотя человек сидел совершенно непринуждённо. — Слушай… не хочу тебя торопить, но на семь у меня другой клиент, так что давай, наверное, продолжим.

+++

Вернувшись в Генриетту, Ронан внёс новоприобретённые отметины в список секретов, хранимых в голове. Ему удалось выскользнуть из города и попасть обратно, не потревожив ни один из сигнальных колокольчиков Ганси. Он ходил на уроки и на встречи с психологом из больницы, которые протекали в почти полном молчании (технически ведь это называлось «встреча», а не «разговор»). Всё было хорошо, если только можно сказать так о мире, в котором убили твоего отца.

Но лучше всего было то, что татуировка, похоже, действовала словно оберег, как Ронан и надеялся: люди-птицы исчезли из его снов.

Однажды ночью, за несколько дней до того, как ему предстояло вернуться в «Роговые врата» и закончить татуировку, он увидел в приснившемся лесу что-то новое: рощицу стройных стволов с листьями светлее, чем у окружающих деревьев. Бамбук, догадался Ронан, приблизившись. Интересно, подумал он, зачем бамбук появился здесь, где ему не место и не время, среди хвойных и лиственных деревьев; но понимание пришло прежде, чем Ронан вошёл в рощицу.

Он видел фотографии бамбуковых кистей для суми-ё только в школе, сидя за компьютером — вроде как искал статистику о населении какой-то южноамериканской страны, но вместо этого гуглил виды искусства. Фотографии запомнились ему — прекрасные инструменты из светлого дерева с нежным ворсом из овечьей, козьей и даже волчьей шерсти. Ронан положил руку на гладкую кору увиденного во сне бамбука, погладил стволик, запоминая вес и плотность; потом мягко сжал его пальцами и потянул.

На ладони у него лежала кисть. Ронан никогда не держал в руках настоящий бамбук, не говоря уж о волчьей шкуре, поэтому не был уверен, что всё получилось как надо. Может, дерево слишком тяжёлое, подумал он, или ворс слишком гладкий. Однако он знал, что может взять кисть с собой. И знал, что сделает с ней, вернувшись в настоящий мир.

+++

Приехав на второй, заключительный, сеанс, Ронан припарковал «БМВ» перед «Роговыми вратами» и увидел Кая — тот курил, прислонившись к фасаду магазина. Минуту Ронан сидел в машине, размышляя; раньше он не видел, чтобы Кай курил, и никогда не чувствовал от него запаха табака. Что-то явно происходило, и какой-то миг он подумывал развернуться и направиться обратно, в горы. Наконец Ронан как можно естественней выбрался из автомобиля и подошёл к Каю.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — сказал он.

— Успокаивает нервы, — ответил Кай, стряхивая пепел с сигареты. Он смотрел на Ронана, словно не узнавая, взгляд светлых глаз был рассеянным. — Хочешь?

Ронан покачал головой, чувствуя, как полуденный жар окутывает его. Стоял один из тех неприятных дней бабьего лета, когда сам воздух чувствует себя в ловушке и мечтает закутаться во влажное, сырое одеяло подлинной осени. Капельки пота выступили у Ронана на пояснице.

— Прости, — сказал Кай тусклым голосом. — Сегодня закрыто. Не могу работать. — Он переложил сигарету в левую руку, а правую вытянул перед собой. Она мелко дрожала.

— О. — Ронан покрепче сжал в кармане кисть, принесённую из леса снов. Он чувствовал безмерное разочарование от всего этого. — Ладно.

Наверное, слова прозвучали не так небрежно, как ему хотелось бы, потому что Кай выпрямился и будто впервые его увидел.

— Прости, — повторил он, но совершенно иначе. — Правда, чувак… я знаю, ты проделал долгий путь ради сеанса, он ведь последний… Надо было звякнуть тебе, но я… В общем, я сегодня получил кое-какие вести — плохие, и всё просто херово, понимаешь?

Ронан понимал — он знал, как это бывает, но прежде, чем он ответил, Кай заговорил совершенно о другом:

— Хочешь позависать тут немного, раз уж всё равно приехал? Сходи на пляж. Спорим, хоть ты тут и был, а пляжа ни разу не видел.

Пляж Ронан и правда не видел, но потому, что терпеть не мог пляжи — песок, который забивается между пальцев ног, этот бескрайний льющийся свет, далёкий горизонт. Поэтому он удивился, когда кивнул в ответ.

— Супер. — Кай улыбнулся и снова стал почти похож на себя самого. — Могу составить компанию.

До общественного пляжа было недалеко. Пока они шли по тихим улицам, Кай не стал рассказывать, почему закрыл магазин, а Ронан не нашёл в себе смелости спросить. День был душный и серый, хотя солнце излучало неистовое, слепящее сияние сквозь завесу облаков. Ронан ощущал тёплый, влажный воздух как живое существо, которое путается под ногами, мешая идти. Или, может, то была тоска Кая, чёрными волнами исходящая от него. Ронан попытался вспомнить мир без печали, или хотя бы мир, где он не чувствовал так остро малейшие её признаки. Не получилось.

— Вот бы гроза пришла, — сказал Кай, когда они шагали по деревянной дорожке через дюны.

Пляж был пустынным, только женщина выгуливала страдающего артритом коричневого лабрадора, да какой-то парень сидел на складном стуле — перед ним были расставлены удочки, а в обоих подстаканниках — по бутылке пива.

Кай, потягиваясь, поднял руки к небу:

— Здесь всегда легче. — Воздух на пляже и вправду был чище, пронизанный лёгкими порывами ветра, настолько насыщенного солью, что Ронан чувствовал не только её запах, но и вкус. Но в сером послеполуденном сиянии, которое не отбрасывало теней на пляж, песок незаметно сливался с гладким, словно стекло, морем, а море плавно перетекало в жемчужное небо, Ронан казался себе потерянным и беззащитным.

— Пойдём, — сказал Кай. — Волн нет, но вода для этой поры такая тёплая, не поверишь. — Он сбросил шлёпанцы и, балансируя то на одной ноге, то на другой, закатал штанины джинсов.

Ронан не сдвинулся с места. Он смотрел, как Кай идёт к кромке воды, и не мог отвести взгляд от очертаний его сухих мускулистых икр. Кай развязал привычный конский хвост на затылке, и порыв ветра растрепал пряди, бледно-золотые на фоне опалесцирующего серого неба. От красоты этого момента Ронан замер и перестал даже дышать. Затем Кай по щиколотку вошёл в воду, снова собирая волосы и устремив взгляд туда, где предполагался горизонт.

Что-то в этом зрелище заставило Ронана вздрогнуть, словно тень — или угроза тени — мелькнула на краю зрения. Он вдруг исполнился уверенности, что люди-птицы здесь, что они смогли выбраться из леса сновидений и следовали за ним всю дорогу от Генриетты до побережья. Но, когда он оглянулся, широкая полоса песка была всё так же безлика и невыразительна, только старый пёс бегал за теннисным мячиком, рыбак неподвижно сидел на своём стуле, да Кай созерцал бесконечность. Стая пеликанов летела клином совсем низко над водой; время от времени птицы ныряли, чтобы поймать рыбу.

Ронана охватила внезапная вспышка ярости, хотя он вряд ли смог бы сказать, что его разозлило — если только сами сны, которые вторглись даже в это спокойное место, в нежданный момент дружеской близости. Он оглянулся вокруг в поисках какой-нибудь прибитой волнами деревяшки, нашёл корягу неподалёку от себя и с хриплым возгласом швырнул её в океан. Она упала совсем близко к линии прибоя, скользнув по гальке. Однако звук вырвал Кая из задумчивости. Он развернулся и пошёл по воде обратно к Ронану.

— Ты в порядке? — крикнул он. — Смотри-ка, ты даже под этими облаками обгорел. Надо отвести тебя под крышу.

— Прости, — пробормотал Ронан, смущённый беспокойством Кая и своей до смешного прозрачной кожей; ему не хотелось признаваться, что он покраснел не от ультрафиолета, а от собственных эмоций. — Я плохо переношу жару.

— Нет, нет — лучше перестраховаться. Надо было догадаться взять какой-нибудь крем от солнца. Кроме того, не знаю, как ты, а я бы сейчас выпил.

Кажется, настроение у Кая немного улучшилось после того, как он побродил по воде. Он привёл Ронана — тот без возражений следовал за ним — в бар в нескольких кварталах от прибрежных улиц. Это было крашенное поблёкшей зелёной краской заведение с затемнёнными окнами. Ряд выключенных неоновых букв составлял название бара, но в сгущающейся хмари этого дня разобрать его было невозможно.

— Похоже, дождь всё-таки будет, — сказал Кай и открыл дверь.

Ронан вдохнул сухой, прохладный, пахнущий пивом воздух. После яркого дневного света бар казался сумрачным и полупустым, но компания из нескольких человек, одного возраста с Каем и постарше, собралась в самой дальней от входа кабинке, подтянув стулья для тех, кому не хватило места. Заметив вошедших Кая и Ронана, они обернулись и приветственно подняли руки, а некоторые встали, будто ждали их появления.

«Так жаль», негромко говорили эти мужчины с теплотой и участием, словно старые друзья, когда Кай и Ронан приблизились к ним, и «Он был классным парнем, его будет не хватать». Они пожимали Каю руку, гладили по плечу. Один — тот, что был старше, со стрижеными белыми волосами, — поцеловал его в губы, однако это был жест утешения, а не обладания. Кай кивал, но по большей части молча. Он не представил Ронана, и, хотя его с любопытством разглядывали, никто ничего не сказал. Спустя несколько минут Кай, уверенно взяв Ронана за плечо, отвёл его к бару.

Барменом оказался крепкий мужик лет сорока пяти, лысый, с бородой и татуировками, оплетающими запястья — может, это работа Кая, подумал Ронан.

— Мне очень жаль, чувак, — проговорил бармен, поставив перед Каем пинту пива и стакан виски. — Это от меня.

— Спасибо, Эд. — Кай вынул бумажник и положил на стойку пятёрку. — Как насчёт пива для моего друга Корвуса?

При слове «друг» Эд приподнял брови и посмотрел на Ронана с выражением, похожим на удивление:

— Приятно видеть тебя с кем-то, Кай, но не уверен, что мне стоит его обслуживать.

Кай засмеялся:

— Заткнись, Эд. Это не то, что ты думаешь. А документы Корвуса я видел — он точно совершеннолетний.

С лёгкой ухмылкой Эд налил Ронану пива. Ронан предполагал, что они вернутся с напитками к столу, за которым сидели друзья Кая, но того, кажется, вполне устраивало остаться у стойки. Он залпом выпил свой виски и теперь потягивал пиво, вглядываясь в пузырьки пены; печаль снова оплела его, словно ползучая лоза.

Так значит, кто-то умер, — подумал Ронан, соединив воедино все фрагменты, — однако у него было ощущение, что он знал это с той минуты, как увидел Кая с сигаретой, прислонившегося к стене. Ощущение, что в последнее время он интуитивно чует смерть.

— Мне тоже очень жаль, — произнёс он; пиво придало ему смелости. — Твой друг — это из-за него тебе звонили тогда, в прошлый раз?

Кай кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Так получается, что… это вроде как не было неожиданно? — предположил Ронан и тут же проклял себя за неловкое любопытство.

Но Кай, похоже, не обиделся:

— Нет. Рак — тот ещё сукин сын, это точно. Охереть какой медленный. — Взгляд его снова стал рассеянным, словно выпитый виски ударил ему в голову. Он вообще сегодня что-нибудь ел, подумал Ронан, или только курил? Это тоже было ему знакомо.

— Неважно, как, — порывисто сказал он. — Медленно или быстро — терять кого-то просто ужасно.

При этих словах Кай поднял голову — вероятно, Ронана снова выдал голос, — и, протянув руку, почти коснулся затянувшихся ран на его предплечье.

— Так это смерть не давала тебе покоя, Корвус? — тихо, почти неслышно спросил он. — А я всё это время считал, что, должно быть, любовь. Вот я дурень, опять насочинял себе.

Смущённый, Ронан убрал руки со стойки и сунул в карманы. В левой руке оказалась кисть — на пляже он про неё забыл.

Он хотел промолчать, но услышал собственный напряжённый голос:

— Он был твоей семьёй?

Кай фыркнул — похоже, мысль показалась ему забавной.

— Нет. Ну, или не в том смысле, какой люди обычно вкладывают в это понятие.

— О. Он был… я хочу сказать, вы были?.. — Ронан мучительно пытался подобрать слово, но в мыслях всплывала только непередаваемая английским языком латынь — _Amicus, Amador **3**_.

— Я и Шон? Нет, — ответил Кай, поняв, что он имеет в виду, и снова фыркнул: — Ну, или да — давно и недолго. Но вообще мы были друзьями, долгое время. Иногда быть друзьями даже лучше, по крайней мере, хорошими друзьями. Понимаешь?

Ронан понимал. Понимал так неистово и яростно, что болело сердце. Он вынул из кармана кисть, пожалев, что не догадался завернуть её во что-нибудь — хотя бы в пакет положить.

— Держи, — сказал он, придвинув её Каю по барной стойке. — Вот, нашёл. Подумал, пригодится для твоих рисунков.

Он ждал, почти не дыша, глядел, как Кай длинными узкими пальцами гладит кисть — ворс, потом деревянную ручку.

— Какая красивая, Корвус. Она идеальна. Спасибо, — сказал Кай. Его голос звучал хрипловато — наверное, из-за выпитого виски. — Что это за дерево? Похоже, бамбук, но я, по-моему, никогда не видел бамбука.

Ронан пожал плечами — и был избавлен от дальнейших объяснений одним из друзей Кая, который подошёл к ним и обнял того за плечи.

— Ещё по одной для всех, — сказал он Эду. Потом обратился к Каю: — Пойдём к нам, малыш. Дуг рассказывает, как Шон заблудился на Файр-Айленд.

Это явно была забавная история, потому что Кай неохотно засмеялся.

— Точнее, потерял свой купальный костюм, — сказал он, вставая с барного стула, и посмотрел на Ронана странно, будто спрашивал разрешения. Ронан кивнул.

Он пододвинул стул, сел с краю и цедил своё второе пиво, глядя, как Кай всё ближе и ближе втягивается в центр компании. Так странно было наблюдать за чужой дружбой; эти мужчины тепло относились друг к другу: касались, обнимали, называли друг друга «дорогой» и «милый». Ронан задавался вопросом — они всегда ведут себя так, или же это просто из-за повода для встречи и послеполуденной выпивки. Похоже, Шон был тем ещё персонажем — ну, по крайней мере, парнем, с которым постоянно что-то случалось. Он был то ли социальным работником, то ли медбратом, — а ещё путешественником и заядлым коллекционером интересных людей, которые неизбежно приглашали его на вечеринки, уик-энды — и, таким образом, в самую гущу событий.

Ронан попытался представить, как Шон познакомился с юным Каем — возможно, когда Кай ещё носил имя, с которым родился, — и увлёк его навстречу приключениям. Но прежде, чем Ронан успел отчётливо представить себе этот образ, до него дошло, что в кармане настойчиво жужжит мобильник, и, наверное, периодически жужжит уже какое-то время.

Даже не доставая телефон, он знал, что обнаружит: цепочка уведомлений о сообщениях тянулась по экрану и уходила вниз: «?» «?» «?» «?». Все сообщения были с одного номера.

Раздосадованный, Ронан быстро набрал и отправил «нрм». Он совершенно потерял счёт времени, а Ганси, вернувшись из библиотеки, явно впал в панику. В несвойственном ему порыве общительности Ронан набрал «Бегаю по делам вернусь чрз 2 — 3 ч». Ганси откликнулся: «КАКИЕ НА ХЙ 2 — 3 ч?», но на сей раз отвечать он не стал.

Ронан поднялся, думая выйти так, чтобы не помешать непрерывному потоку разговора; однако, как только он отодвинул свой стул, Кай тут же повернул к нему голову и вопросительно поднял брови. Ронан пожал плечами и жестом указал на часы, которых не носил. Кай с добродушным разочарованием скривился; его печаль, кажется, смягчилась от общения с друзьями и их сочувствия. «На следующей неделе?» — беззвучно прошептал он. Ронан кивнул. Этот день почему-то казался таким значительным, и было жаль завершать его вот так буднично, но сказать что-нибудь ещё Ронан постеснялся.

Пока он сидел в баре, незамеченной пришла и ушла гроза. Улицы были влажными от дождя, но воздух стал прохладней и суше. Ронан отыскал свой «БМВ» скорее по счастливой случайности, а не потому, что запомнил путь, которым они шли от магазина до пляжа, а потом до бара. Когда он свернул на Шестьдесят четвёртое шоссе, ранние осенние сумерки окончательно превратились в ночь.

Подъехав, Ронан обнаружил Ганси сидящим на капоте «Камаро»; он выглядел напряжённым и несчастным, каким Ронан не видел его с того самого дня в госпитале.

— Чёрт возьми, Ронан, — сказал он, спрыгивая с Кабана, и взмахнул руками, словно хотел ударить что-то. — Ты не можешь… я хочу сказать, нельзя же… Я ведь _обещал_!.. всем этим, в больнице, и твоему брату-придурку… Просто ответь — где тебя носило?

Ронан не знал, что сказать. Ганси заслуживал большего, чем молчание, но слова никак не складывались у него в голове. Вместо этого он стянул свою чёрную майку и повернулся, позволяя Ганси увидеть то, что скрывал несколько недель.

Видеть лица Ганси он не мог, но услышал, как у того перехватило дыхание.

— О, — произнёс он. — Это…

— … только наполовину готово, — подсказал Ронан, прежде чем Ганси подобрал слова.

Он почувствовал, как пальцы Ганси, невесомо проследили центральную часть татуировки — от поясницы до точки между лопатками.

— … опасно, — промолвил Ганси, заканчивая фразу. Хотя что он имел в виду — татуировку или самого Ронана, Ронан не смог бы сказать.

+++

Ганси, разумеется, настоял на том, чтобы поехать с Ронаном в «Роговые врата» на последний сеанс.

— Посмотреть, что это за заведение, в котором готовы незаконно сделать татуировку чокнутому подростку, — так он выразился. — Кто-то должен их проконтролировать, поскольку ты определённо не способен мыслить трезво.

Ронан не возражал. Он был многим обязан Ганси и благодарен, что тот не пытался отговорить заканчивать татуировку и не сдал его Деклану. Они поехали на «Камаро». Добравшись до места, Ганси, одетый в свой лучший прикид молодого республиканца — брюки хаки и рубашку-поло цвета лососины — бродил повсюду, словно делегация Конгресса по проверке трудовой гигиены, и задавал бесчисленные вопросы касательно процедур стерилизации и уничтожения загрязнённых отходов.

Кай воспринял всё это спокойно, не оправдывался и не смотрел свысока — возможно, привык к таким вещам.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросил он Ганси, когда стало ясно — всё увиденное заслужило его одобрение.

Ронан немного расстроился, что Ганси принял приглашение. После дня, проведённого вместе, он понял — ему хочется остаться с Каем наедине, хотя не представлял, о чём они будут говорить. Как бы то ни было, никто особо и не разговаривал; Кай нанёс очертания рисунка, Ронан согласно кивнул. Ганси, скрестив руки на груди, с мрачным видом прислонился к стене.

Приступая к последней части татуировки, которая захватывала шею Ронана — извивающимся лозам и когтям, — Кай положил ладонь Ронану на бедро и сказал:

— Вот сейчас будет больно.

И было больно; жала тонких игл здесь кусались острее, чем на той части спины, где нервов было меньше. Сквозь жужжание машинки слышался какой-то звук — это, наверное, Ганси скрипит зубами, подумал Ронан. Он склонял в уме латинские глаголы, и сконцентрировался на ощущениях не от шеи, а от того места, где его коснулся Кай: если сильно сосредоточиться, Ронан всё ещё ощущал там призрачное тепло его руки.

Спустя какое-то время — оно показалось очень долгим, — Кай выключил машинку.

— Выглядит неплохо, — сказал он. — Посмотрим, что ты скажешь.

Как в прошлый раз, он поднял зеркало так, что Ронан смог увидеть листья, крылья и глаза, сплетающиеся на его спине. Ощущение от того, что образы из его снов перенесены на спину, было странным и нереальным. Он подумал, что в них можно заблудиться точно так же, как иногда он боялся заблудиться в лесу снов; свежая часть татуировки, та, которая будет видна над воротником, казалась самой опасной.

— Доволен? — спросил Кай. Ронан кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Кай коснулся плеча Ронана, там, где не было татуировки, и сжал.

Ганси, который, по всей вероятности, насмотрелся — а может быть, увидел слишком много, — кашлянул:

— Не буду мешать вам, рассчитывайтесь, — и вышел из комнаты.

После ухода Ганси они почти не разговаривали. Кай наложил такие же повязки, что и на нижнюю часть татуировки, и повторил те же стандартные рекомендации по уходу. Вернувшись из студии в магазин, Ронан передал ему пачку банкнот, которую принёс с собой, и Кай невозмутимо пересчитал их, стоя за кассой.

— Береги себя, Ронан Линч, — сказал он, вновь подняв голову.

Желудок Ронана сжался в комок. Он подумал, есть ли смысл сбежать прямо сейчас? Ганси, наверное, уже завёл мотор.

— Откуда?.. — выдохнул он. — Ты с самого начала знал?

Кай покачал головой:

— Нет. Не знал до прошлой недели, когда в баре мы разговаривали о смерти. — Его губы печально изогнулись. — Это кое-что мне напомнило. Когда ты грустишь, а не злишься, у тебя совсем другое лицо. Так что я поискал — и нашёл фотографии в газете, где говорилось о смерти твоего отца. — Ронан вспомнил потрясение, которое испытал, увидев свою старую школьную фотографию рядом с фотографиями Деклана и Мэттью; на чёрно-белом снимке он казался неоперившимся птенцом. — Это неважно — я так и так рискую одинаково.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ронан и протянул руку. Он не знал, что ещё сделать.

— Не за что, — ответил Кай, пожимая её. — Возвращайся через пару лет. Пиво и татуировки — это предел незаконных вещей, которые я готов сделать с тобой прямо сейчас. Но когда ты станешь чуть старше… — он улыбнулся. Это была совсем другая улыбка, не та, что Ронан видел до сих пор. При виде этой улыбки на ум приходили костры на пляже и скоростные заезды жаркими полднями.

Он не смог улыбнуться в ответ — был слишком возбуждён и смущён для этого. Но стиснул ладонь Кая, словно давал обещание.

Ганси и вправду завёл мотор.

— Получил то, за чем приезжал? — спросил он, когда Ронан, памятуя о колющей боли в спине и шее, осторожно скользнул на пассажирское сиденье.

— Наверное. — Ронан подумал, что, возможно, так и есть; возможно, он уезжал, увозя с собой нечто большее, чем просто рисунок, который теперь покрывал половину его спины.

— Кажется, он неплохой парень, пусть даже и заигрывает слегка с законом, — заметил Ганси, глядя на дорогу.

— Староват чуток, — сказал Ронан, и сам ужаснулся, услышав, как это прозвучало — не с насмешкой, как он намеревался, а задумчиво и с едва заметным тоскливым желанием. Он не осмелился взглянуть на Ганси, боясь увидеть в его глазах отвращение или, ещё хуже, ту самую печаль.

Однако Ганси смеялся. Убрав одну руку с руля, он потёр костяшками бритый череп Ронана:

— Недалёк тот день, Ронан Линч, когда ты сделаешь что-нибудь такое, что я тебя больше не узнаю.

Но когда Ронан наконец собрался с духом и повернул голову, то по лицу Ганси прочёл, что этот день ещё не наступил.

_— fin —_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания переводчика** :
> 
> **1** Двое ворот открыты для снов: одни — роговые,  
> В них вылетают легко правдивые только виденья;  
> ( _Вергилий. Энеида. 893-894  
>  Перевод с латинского С. А. Ошерова под ред. Ф. А. Петровского_)
> 
> **2** Белые створы других изукрашены костью слоновой,  
> Маны, однако, из них только лживые сны высылают.  
> ( _Вергилий. Энеида. 895-896_  
>  _Перевод с латинского С. А. Ошерова под ред. Ф. А. Петровского_ )
> 
> **3** Друзья, возлюбленные _(лат.)_


End file.
